


【完结】我就不该救你（破蜂）

by diamond2011



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 大黄蜂, 拆卸 - Freeform, 热破, 破蜂 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	【完结】我就不该救你（破蜂）

热破再次按了按腹甲上的伤口，那里的液体已经接近干涸。他用力撞开那扇看起来油腻腻的木门，里面刺耳的音乐声立刻把他包围。  
舞池里是疯狂扭动的机体，舞池外是灯红酒绿。  
热破小心地避开端着酒杯狂欢的人群，顺着墙边向最里面走去。只要能争取到一点时间就好了，别被他们发现，等他们走了就能脱身了……  
砰地一声，木门被重重地撞开了，舞动的人群有人停了下来，看着门口几个黑色涂装的家伙，随后又继续狂欢起来。  
为首的tf环视四周，没发现热破的身影，他对手下说了几句，几个手下立刻四散开来，向不同的方向寻找。  
热破尽可能把自己的身形缩到角落，但是看起来危险已经步步紧逼，他的腹甲再次开始渗液，痛觉神经已经不堪重负。  
一个小个子的服务生端着托盘走了过来："先生，请问您需要……"  
……  
托盘里的能量液洒了一地，小个子服务生背甲抵着墙，疑惑地看着面前的tf。  
热破的手搭在明黄色的肩甲上，沉声说道："你能不能帮我一个忙？"  
黄色的小塞伯坦人点点头："我能帮您什么？"  
热破深深地置换了一下废气，刚才被打断一半的能量管线又开始折磨他的处理器，火种舱里好像被刮过一样。  
他用手臂撑在墙上，慢慢低头，俯身吻上面前小小的黄色机体。  
第一天来油吧做兼职的大黄蜂被对方的动作震惊到手足无措。  
他的手在空中胡乱挥舞，蓝色的光镜因为迷茫而无法对焦。  
"抱住我。"虽然没有说出声音，但是大黄蜂却从对方的光镜里读懂了，他犹豫了一下便顺从地抱住对方的腰部，双手扣紧。  
热破的吻非常有技巧，柔软的金属舌舔吻着小黄人的唇角，在漂亮的弧度上流连忘返，随后，他忽然含住小黄人的嘴唇，微微用力咬了一口。  
大黄蜂控制不住地发出一声叫声。  
“嘘，别出声。”  
在唇齿打开的空档，火热的舌头肆无忌惮地窜入他的口中，舔舐着他的口腔，纠缠着他的舌头。灵巧的舌头进入口中，固执地纠缠他的舌头不放，晶莹的液体沿着唇瓣溢出了口，一直流到胸口。大黄蜂渐渐觉得CPU有点昏昏沉沉，整个机体也开始无力，一种不知名的快感从装甲下面升起，换气扇嗡地一声自动打开了，沉重的炙热的置换气体从引擎下方飘了出来。  
因为他们的角落光线很昏暗，寻找热破的TF看到有人在接吻也没打扰，还跟旁边的TF抱怨了几声“我还以为这里是正经油吧”“没想到服务生也开始坐台了”“真是世风日下啊”“回头来这里玩玩看”，就走了。  
听到动静远去，热破终于放开了大黄蜂，他一条手臂撑在墙上，另一手捂着腹甲上的伤口，新鲜的能量液从他指缝间滴落。  
“你受伤了！”大黄蜂这才发现热破的伤口。  
“小家伙，能不能再帮我一下，有维修箱吗？”  
“我的休息室有。我带你去。”

大黄蜂扶着热破躺在维修床上。橘色的杀手打量着这间不大的休息室。“你这里还真是什么都有啊，小家伙。”  
“大黄蜂，我不叫小家伙。”  
“哦，好吧。”热破敛起玩笑。“谢谢你。”  
大黄蜂没回答，他从维修箱里找到扭力扳手和旋转手柄，开始帮热破处理伤处。“你的关节断了一节，扭力杆被打成了三段，催化器不知所踪，不过这些都不是主要的，你的能量管线坏了，它直接导致你的神经线路受到影响，这个我解决不了，你得找专业医生。但是小毛病我可以搞定。”  
热破看着在自己伤口处忙碌的大黄蜂。“你还不知道我的名字。”  
“如果你想说自然会说。”  
“是不想和我有什么瓜葛吧。”  
大黄蜂的动作停滞了一下，随后又继续进行。  
“我是一个杀手。”  
“哦。”  
“刚才被人追杀。”  
“哦。”  
“我叫热破。”  
“哦。”  
“你真可爱。”  
“哦。——闭嘴！”  
热破于是不再说话，他把双手枕在脑后，好整以暇地看着大黄蜂帮他处理伤口，固定关节，连接管线。  
因为伤口在腹甲上，大黄蜂的个头又比较小，所以到后来他不得不爬上充电床，跪在热破的机体旁边，好能把嵌在齿轮深处的碎弹片取出来。不太有章法的动作牵动了破损的管线，热破蹙了蹙眉头。  
“我以为杀手对这点疼痛不会在意呢。”  
“我以为你是个心地善良的好孩子呢。”  
“看起来你精神十足，就是让你现在立刻滚蛋也没问题。”大黄蜂敲了敲橘色的扰流板。  
正要起身的时候，热破忽然拉住了他的胳膊。  
“干什么？”  
“要不要继续？”  
大黄蜂的光镜倏地变亮，又迅速恢复。“我还在工作中。”  
“刚才的吻，你也很有感觉吧？”  
“我不需要你报答我。”  
“可我需要。”  
“你他欠拆的放手……”  
忽然天旋地转，大黄蜂还没来得及把热破的手挣开就被压在了床上。  
“如果你不想，随时可以推开我。”

热破扣住大黄蜂的手掌，耐心地沿着他的颈部管线舔舐。在舌尖触到传感器的时候，热破放慢了速度，细细地品尝那里的传感器。大黄蜂无助地扭动了几下脖颈，终于放弃抵抗，仰起脖颈，胸甲上下起伏。热破抚摸着大黄蜂的指尖，继而向上移动，轻轻刺激他的手腕连接处，那里已经因为高热而放开了装甲的缝隙，精巧的齿轮和关节展现在热破面前。  
“我想，我得好好报答它。”  
热破说着，拉起大黄蜂的一只手，亲吻了手腕处的线圈。  
大黄蜂显然被这个举动给惊到了，他试图收回自己的手臂，但是热破在他上面，而且力气要大得多。  
“放手热破！……哦不要……”  
灵活的舌头滑进了手腕接缝处，缓慢而色气地爱抚着里面的零件。他寻找着隐藏在腕甲下的传感器，在里面轻咬慢舔，他用舌尖湿润着每一条线路，把它们弄的湿漉漉的。在听到大黄蜂隐忍的喘息声之后，热破像是得到了奖励一样，他的舌头顺着大黄蜂掌心的纹路舔舐，随后毫不犹豫地把一根手指含进嘴里。  
“不，放开那里，别……”大黄蜂浑身的线路都好像瘫痪了一样，他唯一能发出来的只有呻吟。  
湿热的唇齿包裹着金属皮肤，透过那一层光滑的装甲渗透进去，舌头描摹着指端的形状，配合牙齿啃咬，美味的带电离子沿着光纤从舌尖跑进齿轮里，大黄蜂因为这刺激而无助地颤抖起来。  
黄色机体的温度高得吓人，当然热破也同样如此。他们的风扇像疯了一样高速旋转，逐渐达到声音的同步，像一首美妙的夜曲。他的手指落在大黄蜂的脖颈处，那里有着漂亮的线条，还有可爱的脖颈弧度。他轻慢地抚摸过大黄蜂脖颈上的装甲，手指拈起能量管线，轻轻捻揉。随后手掌向下移动，来到胸甲的车窗玻璃处，大黄蜂的机体比较小，所以胸甲也并不是很大，热破几乎整个手掌就罩住了这里。他微微晃动着自己推挤大黄蜂的机体，用手指在这里打着圈，按压着黄色装甲上的突起，沿着电路的方向，一路爱抚到最边缘的缝隙。  
刺激来得过于强烈，大黄蜂忍不住抬起腿踢向热破。但是热破反应迅速地卡进大黄蜂的双腿之间，舔了舔嘴唇说：“你已经等不及了？”  
大黄蜂想反驳他，可是热破再次封住了他的嘴。对方的金属舌头挑逗着他舌尖的触觉，引发机体内最深层的欲望，光滑的舌扫过口腔内部，来到他最脆弱的舌根，用力地吮吻。  
觉得时机已经差不多了，热破打开黄色的对接面板，湿润的接口带着淋漓的润滑液呈现在他面前。  
热破吹了一声口哨。  
大黄蜂真想给那张欠揍的面甲上来一拳，如果不是热破现在正把手指伸进他的对接通道里。捣乱的手指打着转按进柔软的金属内壁，在润滑液的滋润下不一会儿就全部没了进去，在深处慢慢搅动起来。虽然开始有着异物入侵的疼痛和不适，但是慢慢地化为空虚和让他难以忍受的麻痒。而热破的舌头也没闲着，他的舌尖伸进黄色装甲的缝隙里，深深地探进，啃咬着里面的传感器，逗弄着一条条细小的光纤。他的舌头舔舐着里面的电缆，手指在大黄蜂的装甲上游走，四处煽风点火。他的电解液在干净的脖颈处留下一道亮晶晶的水痕，看起来充满了色情的意味。  
“这感觉多美妙。”热破随后抽出手指，看着上面已经形成一片透明的的液体。他打开自己的对接设备，撬开那两片金属，长驱直入闯进对接通道里。  
“告诉我，你想要什么。”坏心眼地故意停止了进攻，热破用胸甲蹭着大黄蜂的胸甲，手上却不停地推波助澜。  
“我想让你滚开。”大黄蜂咬着下唇说。  
“哦，明白了。”热破身体稍微抬起来了一点，随后倒在床上，由于体位的关系，大黄蜂接口里的输出管立刻贯穿到了通道尽头，直接顶上了他已经备受折磨的垫片。  
“不……！！”大黄蜂发出一声难耐的喘息，他不得不用手撑在热破头边，以稳定自己的机体。张开的双腿之间，粘腻的润滑液顺着热破的对接设备流了出来，打湿了下面的充电床。  
被突如其来的异物毫不留情地贯入未经人事的接口，还是让大黄蜂尝尽了撕裂般的痛感。他的机体不停地颤抖着，清洗液流过面甲。  
热破这时却放慢了速度，舔舐着他面甲上的清洗液，柔软的触感热烈而滚烫，输出管也改为轻蹭油箱口的垫圈。他的手指搂住小黄人的腰身，缓缓地滑过腰间的缝隙。  
“放松宝贝，你会爽飞的。”热破顶着大黄蜂的接口，一点一点慢慢地蹭着他的甬道。  
大黄蜂却丝毫放松不下来，他的面甲上湿漉漉的，全是冷凝液和清洗液的痕迹。  
“不如这样，你来控制节奏。”热破冲大黄蜂眨眨光镜，心情很好地说。  
这简直比被他按在床上大力抽插还要羞耻。  
可是大黄蜂没有选择的余地。他只能压下悸动，在热破手掌的带引下，缓慢地晃动起自己的臀部。膝轴承支撑跪起，再慢慢坐下来，徐徐地感受通道里那根输出管带来的饱胀感。  
“哦不，宝贝，你再这样我会睡着的。”热破打了个响指。  
大黄蜂忽然涌起糟糕的预感，还没等他反应过来，热破忽然抱起他的腰部，然后猛地放手，大黄蜂重重地跌坐下来，硕大的输出管几乎顶开了他的油箱入口。  
“不！不要……！”大黄蜂几乎是连哭带喊咬牙切齿起来。  
但是这丝毫不影响热破对于此项运动的兴趣。他坐了起来，抱住大黄蜂的双腿，开始加快了冲刺。  
一次又一次的冲撞，翻天覆地的快感呼啸袭来。忽然感到接口里的管子刺激到了金属粘膜的某一处，大黄蜂不由自主地弓起了腰，接口处一阵痉挛，阵阵收缩咬紧了热破的输出管。  
持续的撞击已经彻底顶开了油箱入口，巨大的圆形头部刺进能源箱里，带着电荷的热量从机体内部聚集，向着两个人连接着的对接设备处奔涌。在感受到热破的液体突破入口射进油箱里的时候，大黄蜂再也忍不住，他紧紧地掐住热破的肩甲，可怜的小黄人不停地颤抖着，射出来的交换液把他和热破的装甲都弄得脏兮兮的。

“我是个杀手。”  
“鬼才信。”  
“我真的是个杀手。”  
“拆得太爽了忘记自己腹甲的伤口差点死于过载，你杀手学校怎么毕业的？”  
“你没听说吗，能源镜里死，做鬼也风流。”  
“滚开。”  
“好吧好吧，后会有期，小黄人。你得记住，我叫热破。”  
“真遗憾我一点也不想记住。”  
“好办啊！我以后每天都出现在你床上，你肯定就记住了！”  
“热破你……有病？”


End file.
